<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Rings and Waiting Rooms by novemberhush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221485">Wedding Rings and Waiting Rooms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush'>novemberhush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcoholic Sheriff Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale, Scared Stiles Stilinski, Supportive Derek Hale, Trigger Warning for alcohol-related illness, Worried Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff is seriously ill and Stiles can’t believe it’s gotten this bad. Thankfully he’s got Derek there to support him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [72]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sterekdrabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wedding Rings and Waiting Rooms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, so this was inspired by the prompt words <em>yellow, suppose, ring</em>, as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. I immediately got an image in my head of Stiles playing with his wedding ring and the rest just followed. Could be read as a follow-up to my earlier drabble <em>Starting from Zero, Got Nothing to Lose</em> (part 51 of this series) if you wanted to, but also works perfectly well as a stand-alone piece for anyone who prefers to keep the two separate. I’m happy for you to make your own minds up which way you want to read it. Oh, and I already have my next drabble written and I promise it’s a lot more upbeat than this one!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derek watches Stiles twist his ring round his finger compulsively. It’s a habit he developed as soon as they got married. It grounds him, a self-soothing action, the gold band a constant reminder he’s not alone, that there’s someone who’ll always have his back and be on his side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Talk to me,” Derek says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, he… did you see how yellow his skin was? Cirrhosis of the liver. How’d it get this bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stiles…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And suppose they don’t find a compatible donor, what happens then? I can’t lose him, Derek, not yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t,” Derek reassures him, praying he’s right.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr. Stay safe. xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>